


Blue Shells

by Miscalculative



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, It's literally valentine's mush, M/M, im so sorry, it has a happy ending tho!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscalculative/pseuds/Miscalculative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't think that he was going to get anything for Valentine's Day. Boy was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shells

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the wonderful Jules!! If you find it on here first, shame on you. But there is a meaning behind the name  
> [Scroll down to the shell one and i though of them](http://www.whats-your-sign.com/love-symbols.html)

     Rin sat on his bed, his head low and full of regret. He had forgotten his favorite holiday. There was no goodmorning from his fiance, he was met with a note that said, “ Went for a morning swim, love you.” Rin wasn’t mad at him, he was just filled with sadness. There was nothing expected, but it was  _ Rin’s  _ favorite holiday. Okay, maybe he was a little angry towards the fact that he didn’t get to wake up with Haru on his favorite day. Haru wasn’t one to show his feelings very often, but  _ still. _

     The only way they were there today and together was because Rin had left for Australia without notifying Haru  _ again _ and the call he had gotten from Makoto saying that Haru wouldn’t come out of the house and had kissed makoto when he was in the process of checking in on him! Makoto nearly sobbed on the phone, saying he never had felt anything for Haru in a romantic aspect, he was physically attracted to him, yes, but he hasn’t felt any romantic feelings for anyone. Rin was livid that day. Not at Makoto, but at the fact Haru had used Makoto to take out his frustrated feelings. Haru knew that Makoto wasn’t going to be interested in anyone in that way, and exploited poor Makoto’s libido. 

     He had called up Haru intending to chew Haru out over the fact that he had Makoto up in rifts. The poor guy didn’t know how to deal with romantic feelings, and Haru knew that. As he heard the steady gasp of, “ Rin!” on the other line. Haru’s voice sounded rough and he heard how drained he sounded. Haru had been crying when he had called. 

     “Haru--” he was suddenly cut off, “Why why would you leave me like that!!? AGAin?!?” Haru’s voice cracked at his last word. It hurt Rin deeply, and he felt the tears Haru’s tears streaming down his own face. They felt red hot down his cheeks. He thought darkly to himself that if he could see the color of his tears they’d surely match his hair color, but it wasn’t the time to be thinking that now. “You - you can’t just leav-,” Haru continued, his breathing was stuck in his throat. Haru felt like his lungs would combust, but he needed to get these things out, or he’d be stuck in the cycle forever. “Leave, leave me like that, Ri-Rin,” Rin listen to the boy on the phone, he wished so much that he could take in the boy he had fallen in love with in his arms to reassure him; to tell him that it was felt back. 

     “Haru,” Rin’s voice cracked along with his resolve to allow himself to stay strong in front of Haru. Rin continued, “ Haru, i'm so sorry I left you, I didn’t realize what I felt until it was too late. I know it’s really late to tell you, but i’m in love with you.I’ve been in love with you since I learned that I was capable to feel such things. I- I-,” his words had become wobbly and filled with the emotion that he wished he could touch Haru with. Willing himself to continue, he felt his tears to continue to cascade down his face, “I’m so sorry for not telling you. I just never knew how to tell you. I really hope you understand.” Rin quietly held his breath, hot tears wouldn’t stop from coming. His sobs racked his body fiercely, clutching so hard onto his phone he felt his knuckles grow stiff and numb, he closed his eyes and waited with baited breath. 

     Rin heard Haru’s voice catch, he could see Haru’s eyes grow wide in his mind. He felt Haru’s stiff heart slowly break into a thousand pieces before having them be rebuilt with Rin in mind. The moments grew on before the sobs between them both simmered down into deep breaths, occasional hiccups, and loud sniffles. The boys had both broke each other. They gently swapped their heart pieces and rebuilt their heart with each other’s pieces. 

     “I love you, too, Rin,” it was a quiet steady breath. Rin knew without a doubt he would never, ever feel the same way about anyone else the way he felt about Haru.

* * *

 

     Pulling himself back into reality, Rin shook his head and ran his fingers through red locks, and his fingers caught in knots. He silently cursed himself for letting Haru thread his fingers into the knots in his hair. It was always like this when he left Haru run his fingers into his own hair. The pretty blue boy would always knot up his hair on purpose because he knew how much Rin hated messy hair, but he wouldn’t complain to Haru too much due to secretly loving it as well. 

     Sighing loudly, he got out of bed groggily, Rin padded to the door, stepping on something while on the way. It was a red petal from a flower. He ground his teeth, really hoping that he wouldn’t find at the end of the hallway what he thought it was. If it was like last Valentine's, he was going to cringe internally and torture Haru for not being a good fiance. His mind drifted over to the day where he found Haru in a heart costume, it was lopsided. It had been a nice day, but the fact that Haru had actually purchased it just to embarrass him like that meant he was going to pay for his sin. So, that christmas, Rin wore the ugliest holiday sweater he could find with matching reindeer pants.It was a mess that night, but they had a great time.

     What he saw in the kitchen that morning had scarred the red-head for life. Rin had found the man he loved smeared in chocolate, Rin’s name on his chest, and an arrow pointing down to a mackerel that hid his genitals. Rin’s eyes closed shut, hoping for the love of god that this was  _ not  _ happening. Opening one eye, he realized that it wasn’t a dream. He was in fact seeing his future husband smeared in chocolate, with a paper cut of Haru’s favorite fish taped to his genitals. 

     “Haru,  _ what the fuck, _ ” Rins words were laced with concern and humor. 

     “This, “ Haru gestured at the mackerel covering his dick, “is for showing up at my parents house with that horrid outfit for christmas and this,” continuing to gesture up his body, “is your real valentine’s present.” Haru’s hands gestured towards his whole body. 

     Rin didn’t need to be told twice before rushing over to his dorky lover and enrapturing him into a gentle kiss, avoiding the chocolate. He made a mental note to thank the gods for creating chocolate because this was a godsend of a gift. The day was one of the best days Rin would remember due to Haru’s taunts of Rin’s face that burned so deeply into Haru’s own  mind. That, and the fact that he had flown all of their old friends to see them both. Tears were shed and laughter ran rampant throughout the day.

     The day had gone and passed, Rin wrapped up in Haru that night, Rin’s ear pressed to Haru’s chest, sheets twined carefully into their legs, making them stay put. Rin could hear the steady heartbeat that Haru possessed. He was truly content after all these years. He was glad Haru had kissed Makoto. Looking back into that, he realized how much he loved Haru then. They were so young and full of passion. They still were. But the passion they had now molded into something different. It took cold stares, slamming doors, nights on the sofa, and pure love to be where they were now. Their passion matched Rin’s hair and their love matched Haru’s blue eyes. 

Their love was a shell that was cracked, but not broken


End file.
